King Joe (Project D)
King Joe The King Joe series is a series of giant robots built by the Pedan Empire for military defense. They are famed for their durability, armament, and overall shape. History The King Joe series was created during the Pedan-Zetton War, after the Pedan forces were overwhelmed by the powerful Zettons of the Zettonians. King Joes were built using the Pedanium alloy native to Planet Pedan for their outer shell. King Joes proved to be a match to Zetton and eventually proved instrumental in the Empire's victory as King Joe production outmatched the Zettons by 7:1. The economic collapse of the Pedan Empire caused by the "extinction" of Pedanium caused many changes among the King Joe models. Pure pedanium King Joes are rare after most of them were scrapped following the treaty, thus current King Joes uses different alloys to make up for it. Operators and Variants King Joes are fielded by several alien races as well as multiple other groups. - King Joe 20Z= King Joe 20Z "King Joe Black" The Z models are dedicated heavy assault variants of King Joe, better known as the Black series due to their distinctive paint. King Joe 20Z is a small series of King Joe 20s modified as Z models. King Joe Black, as it is called, sacrifices mobility for the sake of armor and firepower approaching the limits of the treaty. As with the 21X, the 20Z uses adamantine, though this time the standard adamantine, and depleted slimtonium for its construction. Unique to the Black series, the 20Z is protected by vibrating kinetic string shields, an experimental force shield that reduces damage taken by melee attacks. Being a dedicated heavy assault robot, King Joe Black carries weapons designed for quick destruction. This includes upgraded spectrum cannons, bolt projectors, and beam reflectors. New to the Black series, the 20Z carries the experimental spectrum obliterator, a powerful weapon designed to destroy large emplacements. As it is still in experimental stage, only a few 20Zs are equipped with the spectrum obliterator. Its heavy armor and firepower makes it the Pedan Empire's main choice in monster hunting. Due to treaty limitations, there are only 100 King Joe Blacks operated by the Empire. A mass production version was proposed but was scrapped after heated debates within the military. - King Joe 21C= King Joe 21C "King Joe Scarlet" King Joe 21C, better known as King Joe Scarlet, is a rare variant of King Joe 21X. Utilizing several technologies from the 20Z, the 21C is designed to support the 20Z and 21X from close range, using speed and agility to outflank the enemy. Its rarity is due to its specialty, requiring a highly trained Pedan pilot to use it. The loss of a King Joe Scarlet equates to the loss of hundreds of workers, advanced technology, and 20 years of service and achievements. The 21C uses lite adamantine for its construction, which makes it extremely light at the cost of durability. To make up for the loss of its armor, the 21C is equipped with pulsor engines found on Pedan jets for fast combat maneuvers, point defense spectrums to defend itself against melee attacks, and a lighter version of the vibrating kinetic string shields. For weaponry, it carries fewer spectrum cannons in exchange for a lance on its right arm. The lance mimics the famed Magma Saber, being specifically made for stabbing. In addition, King Joe Scarlet carries multiple missile batteries primarily for combat but most often used as distraction. Due to its rarity, it is only used in very specific circumstances where the other King Joe models could not break through. }} - Zettonian Union= Zettonian Union Following their defeat, the Zettonian Union discontinued Zetton production until 2004. To make up for the loss, they bought several hundreds King Joes, each modified to use Zettonium instead of Pedanium. Their choice payed off following the extinction of Pedanium. After Zetton production was resumed, the King Joes were relegated as fast assault robots. The Zettonians have around 600 King Joes in active service. Currently they have three variants in service. - King Joe 21K-ZA= King Joe 21K-ZA An upgraded variant of the 21K-Z, the 21K-ZA, is equipped with upgraded spectrum cannons and replace the bolt cannons with fireball launchers. The 21K-ZA is being produced in small numbers and is set to complement and eventually replace the standard model in around 10-20 years. - King Joe 21H= King Joe 21H Hussar King Joe 21H, also known as King Joe Hussar, is a Zettonian-made King Joe series. The Hussars are based on King Joe Scarlet, following their successful usage against rebels. Built on the aging but serviceable 19K-Z and 20K-Z as well as early production 21K-Z models, the Hussars are made specifically for fast assault and is better than the Scarlets in some aspects such as armor and surprisingly, speed. History The 21H was initially a joint project between the Zettonians and Pedans. Initially made to be a hybrid of the 21C and 20Z, the Pedans and Zettonians crammed so much features into it, the prototype model surpassed all treaty restrictions, causing the Pedans to leave the project to avoid backlash though they still provide support in secret just so they can use the stats for their next model. Ultimately after years of protracted development, multiple delays, and some minor accidents, the Hussar was ready for service and caused rage among the alien races, demanding thorough explanation for the existence for such a ridiculously powerful weapon. Through clever wordings backed by actual reasonings (such as the increasing appearance of Galaktrons), the Zettonians convinced them that such weapons are needed to protect the galaxy in times of trouble as they could not rely on the Ultras too much. Even then they still got a lot of flak from it so they limit the amount of Hussars they have to a mere 10. Powers and Abilities - Component H-2 Bombardier= Component H-2 Bombardier The second component is the H-2, also known as the Bombardier, forms the torso of the Hussar. It is armed with an absurd amount of missiles, capable of raining down thousands of them in a short amount of time. The Bombardier's job is to quickly wither down enemy resistance with its missiles, allowing all five components to combine safely. - Component H-3 Carrier= Component H-3 Carrier The third component is the H-3 and forms the arms, crotch, and back of the Hussar. Nicknamed the Carrier, the H-3 carries thousands of small drones to attack the enemy. These drones are armed with small spectrum cannons which if fired together are very destructive. When combined, the drones function as support units, providing additional firepower to the already powerful King Joe Hussar. The Carrier also carries the main bio-reactors for the Hussar as well as barrier generators usually found on Zettons. - Component H-4 Domino= Component H-4 Domino The fourth component forms the legs and feet of the Hussar. The H-4 Domino only carries bolt projectors and as a result, has to rely on its maneuverability and speed to outmatch the enemy. If necessary, the H-4 can split into two, the H-4L and H-4R, each carrying three pairs of bolt projectors. Obviously, both can recombine at any time. Once combined, the bolt projectors are moved to the hands. - Component H-5 Ember= Component H-5 Ember The fifth complementary component is the H-5 Ember, a flying wing armed with a pair of dest cannons and fireball launchers in addition to two enhanced spectrum cannons. It is the fastest of the Hussar components thanks to its powerful engines and forms the wings and arm attachments for the powerful machine. As it is an optional component, the Ember is not needed to form the full body although it won't be called the Hussar. }} }} }} }} }} }} Category:Sentinel 72